Embodiments relate to media processing systems, such as printers, RF encoders and RF printer-encoders, and, more particularly, to devices and methods for authenticating or otherwise identifying a consumable within the media processing systems.
RF printer-encoders are devices capable of programming and printing a series or stream of smart media units. Smart media units are labels, tickets, cards, or other media forms carried on a liner or other web support with embedded or attached RFID tags or transponders. Many RF printer-encoders include a transceiver and coupler for encoding the transponders and a printhead for printing indicia onto the media units. A RF printer-encoder may be configured to receive a supply of media units. For example, a RF printer-encoder may have a spindle for receiving a roll of media units. A RF printer-encoder also includes a media conveyance means for moving the media units along a feed path from the supply of media units toward the encoding coupler and the printhead.
Media units, like other consumables of a RF printer-encoder, are intended to be used up and replaced. Because many RF printer-encoders may be configured to process various types and forms of media units, the new media units may differ from the media units that were replaced. In order to optimize the processing of the new media units, adjustments may have to be made in the print, encode, and other settings of the printer-encoder.
The adjustments may be made by an operator through a keypad or another operator input means of the printer-encoder. However it would be generally easier and faster if the printer-encoder could identify the new media units and make the adjustments automatically.